Practice
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: Adam/Sio smut. PWP; but they say practice makes perfect, right? NOTE: Please do not take the cover image without asking me first; it was drawn by me specifically for this story.


**A/N: Smut, just pure smut. Oral sex. Not much of a setting.**

* * *

" _Mmmnn~aah, haah_ –A-Adam– _mmnn_ –" Sweat covered her body until it seemed to glow with a slight sheen, but that was the least of her concerns right now. No, her attentions were solely focused on the man who was currently buried between her legs; or rather, what he was doing while buried between said legs.

" _Mmnnmm!_ S-Stop, t-teasing me like that…" Gasping for air, her hips bucked for one second before being restrained again, and so she could only writhe about on the crumpled sheets as he gently parted her legs again, casually lifting one over his shoulder while the other was spread wide, revealing her most treasured secret only to him.

"Now love, don't be so impatient. After all, where's the fun if we just rush straight to the climax?" There was that teasing lilt, loving but with a hint of wickedness, as he pulled aside her soaked panties and ever-so-slightly just breathed against her dripping snatch, deeply inhaling her musky scent. "You smell wonderful…and I'll bet you taste even better…"

" _Hiyaaaaa! Ahnn–ah_ , no just– _agh_ –Adam!" Whining with frustration, Sio could only continue to massage her own breasts, fingertips teasing her nipples in a marginal effort to relieve the tension. "M-Mean, meanie…you're terrible…"

A light chime of laughter, before he pressed a kiss against her wet curls and she moaned, perhaps finally he was going to do something–"You're so adorable Sio, I can't help it…" Another kiss, a little lower this time and she begged and prayed to whatever gods that were up there for him to please just go a little bit more–

" _Ahnn…haah, yessss…_ " Finally, something hot was poking through the tangle of hair, curiously exploring, searching for her sensitive little bud that was hidden beneath a mound of neatly trimmed curls. "A-Ah, y, yes…yess…oh god _pleeaaasseee_ …"

…But no. Instead, his tongue stopped just short of her clit, and instead continued to tease around it, licking the underside of the hood, around her outer lips and even occasionally delving into her entrance, but not to the one place that she wanted the most–needed it, at the rate with which it was throbbing in anticipation.

" _Nnnngggg–!_ A, Adaaaam…wh, why…why won't you give me what I want?!" She nearly cried, her eyes were already moist from his previous ministrations but this was just too much. "P-Please…I want you, to lick my clit…and, make me come…with your tongue…"

A finger suddenly traced the long, wet path outside her panties and she shuddered, thighs wanting to close on instinct but he held them firmly open. "Why? Well…because in all honesty, I _am_ a man, and it does stoke my ego just a tad to see you like this, all hot, needy and wet…" His emerald eyes were peeking out just slightly from his silvery-strands, a grin curving up from his lips. "Your whining, needy little begging…you have no idea how hard it makes me."

"Wha, what…what do you want…I'll do anything…I'll give you a blowjob after this, and you can come in my mouth–just, please–!" Normally her pride would never have allowed her to sink to such a level, but she was desperate–after being teased for so long, her mind had long since unraveled.

" _Anything_?" To anybody else, that tone would've instantly made their blood run cold, but to Sio, it only made her body feel hotter.

"Y, Yes…"

"Then play with yourself," he commanded, suddenly withdrawing from her groin completely. "Play with your tits. They're already stiff and pink, since you were touching yourself earlier…"

" _Ahn_ …y-yes, Adam…"

Slowly she used both hands to cup her breasts, small as they were she had come to realize that they were the perfect size for her. Gently at first, then a little more firmly as she groped them, squeezing the softness and sighing at the sensations, before rubbing her nipples, which were stiff and pointed and now extremely sensitive.

"Yeh, that's it, tha's a good girl…god, you're hot…" His voice was a husky rumble, and dimly she was aware of him stroking himself as he watched her, almost mesmerized by her actions.

"I-I…is, this enough…?" One hand was surreptitiously sinking beneath her underwear, but before it could reach its goal he snatched it away, much to her dismay.

"I didn't say you could touch yourself down here, Sio."

"But I–!"

"–Wasn't finished, love." He gave her a knowing look and she quieted, though her body couldn't help but quiver. "I don't want you touching yourself…because I'll be the one to finish you off." There was a rough lick, his tongue giving a quick run over the fabric of her panties and she moaned, automatically spreading her legs to give him better access. "Isn't that what you've wanted all this time?"

"Y-Yes…please, Adam." She forced herself to look directly at his face, nevermind how embarrassed she was at this point.

To her surprise, he smiled, the gentle one that she knew was the real him, and not the slightly-sadistic mask that he sometimes wore when they had sex. "I've kept you waiting long enough, haven't I? But, like they say, good things shall come to those who wait…"

She found herself smiling back, somehow. "Whatever you do…please, don't stop…" She was so close, being kept on the edge this whole time–which was the whole point, really; see how long he could could tease her, until she broke down. To be brought up just before the tipping point, then pulling back suddenly…she was a little scared, now that she thought about it, of just how strong her orgasm might be.

"'Don't stop', 'ey?" He gave her a rather wolfish grin and suddenly Sio wondered if she'd said something wrong. "Just remember…you should always be careful what you wish for…"

Not even bothering to take off her underwear, instead he simply pulled it to the side, the elastic and lace snapping off due to his strength–she mentally winced and made a note to replace them later–and gave her a full, complete lick, starting with his tongue swirling deep inside her core until it was coated with her nectar, before running all up around her outer lips and then finally he latched onto her throbbing clit, teasing the swollen bud until it finally peeked out from underneath its hood.

" _Aaaahnnn_ –oh god– _mmmmnph~~~_ " Yes, this was what she'd been waiting for–wanting this whole time. Her clit was so sensitive that the tongue-lashing was almost too intense, but it fueled the burning ache in her core, causing her entire body to shudder and her hips to rock back and forth, thighs shamelessly spread as wide as they could go and displaying all of herself just for him.

"I was right, you _do_ taste amazing," there was a murmured breath against her snatch, his tongue flicking lazily across her clit and her back arched, moans reaching that pitch between desperation and ecstasy. However, being kept along the edge for so long had depleted most of her energy, and Sio realized that, much to her dismay, she was too exhausted to push and tense herself up, as she usually reacted when she was about to climax.

"Oh…d, damn…n-noo…I can't…I can't…" Adam was a considerate lover, and he knew how to pleasure her, but being too tired to channel the pleasure caused her to always just stop short of pushing over the edge. "D-Damn it…no…!"

"Something wrong, love?" He paused only momentarily, using his forefinger to continue rubbing in place of his tongue. "Sio?"

"I-I… _dame_ …I can't…c-come…! _Hnnggg~_ " She tried once more to reach that peak, focusing on that finger on her clit and the pleasure as her breathing all but stopped and her thighs stiffened, but her stomach and legs were too sore from being pulled taut too many times; with a cry she collapsed into a heap on the bed with a whine, panting for air.

"There there Sio, don't cry; this isn't something to cry over," those silver brows furrowed just slightly as gently wiped her tears. "I think you just need a slight break."

" _Mnnnn_ …n-no…b-but if you, stop, I-I'll…lose that feeling…" Her clit was getting kind of sore, but she couldn't stop–not yet, not until those feeling overflowed and exploded, taking her mind along with it. "P-Please…I wanna come…so bad…"

Reluctantly, his fingers continued, although at a much slower pace than before. "I know, and you will…just relax, Sio." A warm hand brushed the smoothness of her toned stomach, before gently stroking the junction where her hips met her pelvis. "I'm sorry…perhaps I overdid it…"

"N-No, I…it's not your fault, Adam…" She forced herself to relax her muscles, just simply enjoying the feeling of his hands running all along her inner thighs and torso, instead of trying to go over the edge. "Mmmm…your hands are so warm…"

"Let's try this again, shall we…?" Slowly he parted her legs again, firmly wrapping one arm around her right thigh as he propped it over his shoulder. And then there was that maddening pleasure, as his lips closed around her clit to create a sort of suction, while his tongue pulsed against it nonstop.

" _Hnngg–mmnnn_ , y-yes…a, almost…th-there…!" The heat was boiling back up again, slowly at first, but Adam was able to perfectly read her reactions, and as her body started twitching uncontrollably, he increased the pace and intensity. " _Uhnn_ –o-oh, y, yes…A-Adam…!"

 _Relax, and remember to breathe._ Sio had to keep repeating this mantra inside her head, although it was battling fiercely against 'just let everything go'. She was so wet that she could hear the _shlick, shlick_ , sounds of her own juices being lapped up by his tongue over even her moans, and even then some of it was surely dripping down onto the sheets below. One hand was still tweaking her own nipple, but the other had traveled down and tangled themselves into his beautiful white hair, soft and ticklish like silk as it brushed against her skin with each movement.

"I-I– _uhnn_ –I'm, c-close–" The pleasure had now reached the final plateau, and she could start to feel the faint tremors that were threatening to overwhelm her core; the way her inner walls almost-but-not-quite starting to convulse while it felt like her stomach was about to burst into flames. "A-Adam…!"

Whimpering, her hand groped around blindly until she found his and he laced their fingers together, rubbing her knuckles soothingly as he continued to relentlessly ravage her engorged clit. "D-don't…stop…!" Yes, this was it–she was almost there, the plateau now at last giving way to the highest level, her breath coming in short pants as every muscle in her body seemed to seize, yet her hips were bucking and her back arched as Sio finally crashed over the edge. " _Mmmnnnn~~~!_ " Her insides were convulsing as she shuddered hard and gasped for breath, tensing and squeezing her thighs as tightly as she could until she felt the tell-tale throb pulse deep inside her, jerking her hips with each throb as it sent wave after wave of mind-numbing ecstasy as her orgasm continued pulsing throughout her.

" _Aah…haah, haah_ –oh, god…!" Somewhere along the way, she finally realized that Adam had not stopped; while she had been in the throes of her orgasm, he'd been licking up her love juices as they spilled out, but he hadn't actually stopped pleasing her. "A-Adam…? I–y-you don't have to– _a-aaahhh_ –"

"You said 'don't stop', and I haven't heard anything yet…" Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he had that slasher-smile plastered all over his face.

"I-I… _ooh! Uuuhnnn_ …s-so, soon…!" Usually Sio was good after one orgasm, preferring to spend some time recuperating between rounds. This time however, she was curious–what would it feel like to have multiple orgasms in a row? Would this finally be that time, where she would know what it was like to be wracked with pleasure, over and over again? "S-Slow down a little…m-my clit, it's too sensitive…it hurts…"

"Apologies, love." There was a single kiss to her glistening nub, before he backed off but continued to plaster kisses all along her inner thighs, fingers stroking her outer lips before slowly inserting one of them to curl right against her g-spot.

" _Hnnngg_ –o-oh god–!" She was sensitive everywhere today, it seemed. While her clit was recovering, he was punishing her g-spot deep inside her; thrusting and curling his finger continuously, while her walls automatically started spasming around the digits. "Sh-shit…I'm, gonna cum…b-but, _uuhh_ –th, this time– _hnnnnngg_ –don't stop, wh, whatever you do…until, until I say so…"

"…Duly noted."

That familiar warmth was creeping up her stomach again, and she moaned helplessly while unconsciously grasping the sheets, unable to control either her voice or movements. Her hips wanted to buck but they couldn't, and so she could only rock side-to-side in small, uneven movements, until her climax hit and once again she was overcome by the quivering, uncontrollable shaking, unable to say anything coherent but wanton moans. Before she could even catch her breath or swallow her spit, her clit was enveloped in a hot, wet cavern, sucking and licking as the single digit continued to thrust in and out of her hole.

" **Fuck–!** " Even Adam's strength couldn't hold her down as her hips jerked erratically, both her hands firmly pushing his head towards her crotch as everything in her body seemed to simultaneously seize yet shake at the same time. " _Aah_ –ah I can't–I can't–!" Words failed to make sense in either her head or out of her mouth, only a long, futile wail as Sio shook hard, oblivious to anything and everything else except ecstasy so strong it bordered on agony as she came again and then immediately again, her cries reaching an impossible pitch.

" _Hiyaaa! Aahnn! Aahahh, aahh!_ " True to his word, Adam hadn't let up at all–but Sio's mind was so fogged with lust that she barely remembered that she still had to tell him to stop. _'I-I should…b-but, it's just too good…just, o-one, more…'_ She had long given up trying to maintain any semblance of dignity or pride, only pulling his silver strands as she ground against his face, thrashing about on the bed or else keening while half-burying her face in a pillow as she came. Her tank top was a rumpled mess above her breasts as she pinched her nipples, toes curling as her heels dug into his broad shoulders, humping his face while he ate her out relentlessly.

Sio had lost track a while back just how many orgasms she'd had, or if she'd even stopped–one seemed to blur into the next, or maybe it had been just an extremely long one? " _Uuhnn_ … _o-oooh_ …A-Adaaammm…" This next one was going to be a big one, she could tell; even now, she felt the coil inside being wound tight, her own fluids reducing the area around her groin to little more than a slick mess that was constantly being licked, teased, and kissed.

 _'A, After this one…th, then, I'll…stop…'_ Was the last coherent thought Sio had, before her mind literally and figuratively went blank as time seemed to stop and she swore she could see stars as she cried and came harder than she'd ever had, and then everything seemed to go black.

* * *

"…Sio? Sio? Oh bollocks…!" Throughout this entire time, Adam had been careful to make sure he didn't go too far–but then again, it wasn't entirely his fault that Sio's last orgasm had caused her to pass out entirely, though her thighs were still quivering slightly, unconsciously, with the small aftershocks. "You _did_ say to not stop until you said so, so this isn't exactly my fault," he muttered, though inwardly he heaved a sigh of relief at being able to rest at last. "Seriously, you scare me a tad sometimes, love…"

Sighing, he reached over and grabbed a towel–the towel that was supposed to have gone underneath so the wetness would not seep onto, say, the bedsheets, but as Adam stared at the final results–her legs, inner thighs, and petite bum smeared with a slick layer of white stuff–he resigned to use it to wipe up his face instead, which probably looked just about the same. Personally, he was amazed he'd been able to last that long–though he would never admit it, his tongue quite sore and his scalp tingled; probably the result of her overly-enthusiastic yanking.

"Let's get you tidied up, 'ey?" Returning with a clean, damp towel, first he wiped up all her sweat and cum, lastly cleaning her face, before moving her to a cleaner part of the bed and covering her with a light duvet. There was a very visible damp spot on the sheets where she'd lain–with a splotch that looked suspiciously like a heart, how cute–and the remains of a torn pair of knickers. _'Crap, I guess I know what I'm buying her next…'_

Still, she looked absolutely adorable as she slept, brows all peaceful and just a little bit of drool escaping the side of her mouth–probably caught up in some dream or other. "Now, just ah, one last detail…" Gingerly he reached down and gave his erection a few strokes through his boxers, groaning as he was able to relieve himself at last. " _Oh_ , yeh…fuck it's good…"

He'd been touching himself on and off while pleasing Sio, but now he could finally take care of himself without his attentions all over the place. His boxers were already damp with pre-cum, but it was too much trouble to strip–and really, given the state they were both in, there wasn't much point. One hand slipped underneath the waistband to touch himself directly, while the other gently cupped himself. "Sh-shit–! Sio, you really– _ugnn_ –a-are something, else…"

Although he'd washed his face in the sink, still Adam swore he could smell her musky scent, and taste the faint traces of her essence against his lips–he groaned softly as his cock gave a rather notable twitch, signaling his impending release. His hips were starting to undulate slightly too, moving in time with his strokes as hand moved faster, everything starting to become slippery as the tip oozed and leaked pre-cum.

There was something just slightly guilty about wanking himself off to his girlfriend while she was asleep, but he couldn't help it. " _Ah fuu–!_ Kku…" Grinding his molars together, he had to bite his lips to prevent himself from just crying out as his orgasm started coursing through him, his breath short and erratic as a hot stream of spunk started trickle through the fabric, followed by a quick spurt that splattered onto the already-stained bed linen. " _Mmmph_ –fu~uck Sio…" Rubbing the sensitive head, his body shuddered as his climax slowly peaked, though just lightly pressing against his balls would cause him to twitch and ejaculate a little more. " _Unnff_ –Christ, what a mess…"

Panting, he carefully stripped off his dirty boxers at last–now stained with whitish-clumps of semen–and tossed it onto the floor, along with the remains of Sio's clothes. Forget cleaning up–his body was 100% exhausted now, and Adam only had enough strength to wipe his hands and stomach with the towel, before collapsing next to the already-sleeping Sio, not even bothering with the blankets.

Laundry could wait until later.


End file.
